


permintaan dan pengabulan

by daffodeela



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, JEAN BUCIN, Marriage, based on jean's reverie on chapter 127 bECAUSE I HAVE TO
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodeela/pseuds/daffodeela
Summary: Jean tidak pernah bisa menolak Mikasa, kecuali untuk satu hal.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 5





	permintaan dan pengabulan

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [the wishes and the granting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070112) by [shafilaschtein (daffodeela)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodeela/pseuds/shafilaschtein)



> Attack on Titan by Hajime Isayama. I don't take any material advantage by writing this story. I wrote this because of my love for JeanKasa fully ❤

**i. Jean tidak pernah bisa menolak Mikasa.**

Hari itu adalah tepat dua minggu setelah Jean melamar Mikasa. Mikasa memintanya untuk berbicara. Mata wanita itu tampak serius, tetapi Jean dapat menangkap kegelisahan di sana. Kegelisahan itu beresonansi ke dalam diri Jean dalam bentuk lain. Dia takut Mikasa membatalkan persetujuan untuk menikah dengannya.

"Jean." Mikasa terdiam sejenak walaupun Jean sudah menanggapi dengan gumaman. Jean mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat di bawah meja restoran. Dia meneguk anggurnya sebagai pelarian. "Aku tidak bisa mengganti nama belakangku."

Jean nyaris menyemburkan anggur yang berada di dalam mulutnya. Kegelisahannya sontak berubah menjadi kerisauan yang mendalam. Dia menangkap pesan tersirat dari Mikasa.

"Kau tidak mau menikah denganku?" ucapnya dengan tenggorokan yang terasa tercekik. Suaranya terdengar seperti koakan.

Mikasa mendengus geli dan menggeleng. "Bukan begitu," ucapnya dengan santai. Jean mengembuskan napas lega dan menarik tangan Mikasa di bawah meja. Dia menggenggamnya erat-erat seakan-akan takut Mikasa akan hilang di saat itu juga. "Aku hanya tidak bisa mengganti nama belakangku. Tidak ada yang berubah dari …" merah mewarnai wajah Mikasa, "persetujuanku pada lamaranmu."

Jean sering mengkhayalkan nama Mikasa Ackerman berubah menjadi Mikasa Kirschtein. Dia mengulangi nama itu di kepalanya lebih sering sejak Mikasa menerima lamarannya. Senyum dan rasa tergelitik di dada selalu timbul setiap kali memikirkannya. Karena itu, sekarang dia tidak bisa menahan murung untuk timbul di wajahnya.

"Kenapa? Kau malu dengan nama belakangku?"

"Bukan seperti itu." Mikasa balas menggenggam tangan Jean dan mengusapnya menggunakan ibu jari. Jean merasa lebih tenang sedikit. "Aku satu-satunya Ackerman yang tersisa selain Kapten Levi. Kapten Levi enggan memakai nama itu sebagai identitas tertulisnya. Mengingat sejarah pembantaian Ackerman, aku merasa tidak nyaman jika nama itu tidak bersamaku lagi. Aku ingin memperlihatkan bahwa Ackerman masih ada."

Jean berbohong jika dia bilang dia tidak kecewa. Nama Mikasa Kirschtein perlahan luntur dari kepalanya. Namun, dia melihat wajah Mikasa—wajah wanita yang sudah dicintainya selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun—yang sarat akan kesangsian dan kesungkanan, tetapi terdapat sekilas pengharapan. Dia terdiam lama dan mempertimbangkan. Lagi-lagi, dia menyesap anggurnya sebagai pelarian.

"Jean?" panggil Mikasa. Intonasi sungkan masih menjadi nada suaranya. "Bolehkah aku mempertahankan nama keluargaku?"

Jean tahu jika dia bergeming lebih lama lagi, Mikasa akan mulai mengasumsikan jawaban darinya di kepalanya. Dia memejamkan mata dan meminum anggur satu teguk penuh hingga sekilas rasa terbakar melewati kerongkongannya. Tatapannya tertuju pada mata Mikasa dan dia sudah tahu apa jawabannya.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti." Dia mengembuskan napas panjang dan mengusap balik tangan Mikasa. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum meyakinkan. "Tidak apa-apa, Mikasa. Kau boleh mempertahankan nama keluargamu."

Mikasa tersenyum lega. Senyum itulah yang melunturkan sebagian kekecewaan Jean. "Terima kasih." Mikasa menatap gelas anggurnya. Jean menangkap tatapan wanita itu bergeser pada tangan kanannya yang selalu dibalut untuk menutupi tanda yang turun-temurun dari keluarga ibunya. Mata Mikasa mendadak melebar. Dia menatap Jean dengan wajah antusias yang jarang ditunjukkannya. Mimik muka itu dihiasi merah yang manis di pipinya. "Kupikir … Mikasa … Ki-Kirschtein-Ackerman tidak apa-apa?"

Darah Jean berdesir keras di dadanya. Jean tersenyum sampai deretan giginya terpamerkan dan matanya menyipit. "Apa? Katakan lagi," godanya.

Mikasa masih merona. Dia memutar matanya dan memberengut. "Kau sudah mendengarnya."

Jean tertawa kecil. "Iya. Tidak apa-apa. Apa pun yang kau inginkan, Mikasa. Selama kau bahagia."

Mikasa tersenyum lebar. Itu adalah senyum yang sama yang diam-diam dia perhatikan timbul di wajah Mikasa saat pertama kali mereka melihat laut. Kekecewaan yang sempat berada di dadanya kini sudah luntur sepenuhnya.

"Terima kasih, Jean," ucap Mikasa lembut.

Jika tidak ada meja yang membatasi mereka, Jean akan mencium kening Mikasa sekarang juga. Karena itu, dia hanya meresponsnya dengan senyum tulus.

"Apa pun untukmu."

…

**ii. Jean tidak pernah bisa menolak Mikasa.**

Terkadang-kadang Jean masih mempertanyakan keputusannya untuk menjadi seorang prajurit. Prajurit dibebani tugas yang berat, apa pun cabang yang menjadi profesinya. Yang dia jalani sekarang tidak sesuai dengan mimpinya karena ada tujuan lain yang ingin dicapainya. Dia masih ingat mimpinya untuk memilih Polisi Militer, tetapi dia berakhir dengan pilihan yang sempat dia hujat-hujat, yaitu Pasukan Pengintai.

Dia melirik Mikasa saat mereka memasuki rumah yang mereka bagi bersama. Istrinya tampak selelah dirinya. Tanpa bicara apa-apa, mereka sama-sama melangkah menuju kamar utama. Jean berbaring di atas ranjang bahkan sebelum melepas sepatunya akibat dari tingginya taraf lelah yang dia rasakan. Posisinya tengkurap. Pipi kanannya menempel pada bantal. Dia memejamkan matanya.

Jeweran Mikasa pada telinganya membuat Jean mengaduh dan meringis. Matanya terbuka dan dia langsung terbangun untuk duduk. "Mikasa!"

"Mandi dulu," titah Mikasa. Matanya menatap Jean dengan tajam. "Kau bahkan belum melepas sepatumu."

Jean mendengus. Dia mengacak rambutnya sendiri. "Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tidur sebelum mandi." Mikasa melepas jewerannya dan melipat tangan di depan dada. Ucapannya terdengar mutlak di telinga Jean. Tatapannya sengit padanya.

Jean mengembuskan napas panjang. Dia merentangkan tangannya dan mengusap wajah. "Baiklah," ucapnya pasrah. Dia melepas sepatunya dan meninggalkannya di sisi ranjang. Mikasa menjewernya lagi. "Taruh sepatumu di tempat yang seharusnya."

Jean mengaduh sampai Mikasa melepas jewerannya. Dia merapikan sepatunya sebelum menuruti apa yang istrinya katakan. "Kau seperti ibuku," ujarnya pelan-pelan. Dia tahu Mikasa mendengarnya, tetapi tak ada tanggapan apa pun darinya.

…

**iii. Jean tidak pernah bisa menolak Mikasa.**

Udara yang terasa lebih dingin memberi tahu Jean bahwa Mikasa sudah beranjak dari tidurnya. Dia meraba tempat kosong bekas Mikasa berbaring, jejak-jejak perpindahan kalor dari tubuhnya sudah tidak ada. Mikasa sudah terbangun sejak lama.

Jean keluar dari kamarnya setelah melipat selimut dan merapikan seprai. Dia mencuci muka sebelum mencari keberadaan Mikasa. Istrinya tidak ditemukan di sudut rumah bagian mana pun. Jean menelisik rak sepatu dan mendapati salah satu sepatu Mikasa sudah tidak ada di sana. Dia menyimpulkan bahwa istrinya sedang berbelanja bahan-bahan makanan.

Perut Jean berbunyi karena butuh untuk diisi. Dia membuka lemari di dapur, kulkas, melihat meja makan, dan tidak ada makanan apa pun yang siap dilahap selain kue keju di kulkas. Pantas saja Mikasa berbelanja pagi-pagi sekali.

Merasa tidak punya pilihan lain untuk meredakan bunyi yang datang dari perutnya, dia memakan kue keju yang berada di kulkas. Dia meletakkan bekas piring dan garpunya di tempat cucian. Mikasa pulang beberapa menit setelah itu. Dia membantu istrinya untuk menyortir dan meletakkan bahan-bahan makanan yang dibelinya.

Mikasa membeku saat membuka kulkas. "Jean," panggilnya dengan nada sengit. Jean bergidik.

"Ada apa, sayang?" sahut Jean dengan lembut, sebagai upayanya untuk meredakan apa pun tindakannya yang mengganggu istrinya saat ini.

"Mana kue kejuku?"

"Ah," Jean murung dan digerogoti perasaan bersalah, "baru saja kumakan. Aku lapar. Maaf, Mikasa."

Mikasa meninggalkan kantong kertas berisi bahan makanannya di lantai dan segera melangkah cepat menuju kamar mereka. Dia membanting pintu itu keras-keras. Jean terkejut. Dia sadar Mikasa memang lebih sensitif akhir-akhir ini, tetapi tindakan istrinya kali ini benar-benar mengejutkannya. Mikasa tampak benar-benar marah hanya karena dia memakan kue kejunya.

Jean buru-buru berjalan ke arah kamar mereka. Dia memutar kenop pintu, tetapi pintu tidak bisa dibuka. Mikasa menguncinya dari dalam. Jean mengetuknya perlahan. "Mikasa? Sayang?" panggilnya dengan khawatir.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Jean mengetuknya lagi lebih keras berkali-kali dan tetap tidak ada jawaban. Dia memutar kenop pintu dengan frustrasi. Sempat terpikir untuk mendobrak pintu, tetapi membayangkan Mikasa akan lebih marah daripada ini mengurungkan niatnya.

Rasa lelah dan frustrasi semakin kental merambati Jean. Ini masih pagi di hari Minggu. Seharusnya mereka bisa bersantai. Namun, hal pertama yang dihadapinya pagi ini justru malah hal yang dia rasa sepele tetapi dibesar-besarkan. Jean mengusap wajahnya pasrah. Dia melangkah menuju sofa dan duduk di sana. Dia teringat bahan makanan dalam kantong kertas yang Mikasa tinggalkan di lantai. Ingatan itu membuatnya bangkit dan membereskan apa yang Mikasa tidak selesaikan.

Suara pintu kamarnya terbuka setelah dia kembali berbaring di sofa. Dia menanti Mikasa melangkah keluar, tetapi tidak ada pertanda apa pun untuk itu. Jean segera beranjak dan masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Mikasa duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan wajah cemberut. Jean menempatkan diri tepat di sebelahnya. Dia mengusap rambut istrinya yang panjang.

"Ada apa, sayang?"

Mikasa tidak menjawab. Perasaan bersalah dan keterkejutan kembali menyerang Jean. Mikasa menangis. Dia lekas memeluknya, menduga istrinya akan menangkal sentuhannya, tetapi wanita itu malah menyandarkan kepala pada dadanya.

"Kau memakan kue kejuku," isak Mikasa. "Kau memakan kue kejuku ketika aku sedang berbelanja untuk sarapanmu dan aku merasa lelah karena itu."

Jean mendesah panjang. Dia nyaris mendengus geli sekaligus jengkel. Namun, dia tetap memeluk Mikasa dan membiarkannya meluapkan emosi. Dia mengecup kening Mikasa.

"Ganti," kata Mikasa dengan nada perintah setelah tangisnya berhenti. Dia mendorong Jean hingga pelukannya terlepas. "Ganti kueku. Ganti jadi empat."

Kali ini, Jean sama sekali tidak bisa menahan tawa kecilnya. "Tapi aku hanya memakan satu, sayangku." Dia melebarkan tangan untuk memeluk Mikasa lagi tetapi wanita itu menangkalnya dengan cepat.

"Jangan menyentuhku sampai kau mengganti kueku jadi empat." Mikasa berdiri. Dia menatap Jean dengan tajam. "Dan. Jangan. Menertawakanku."

Jean mengatur napas untuk menelan tawanya. "Baik. Akan kuganti nanti."

"Sekarang," titahnya mutlak.

"Tapi ini masih pa—"

"Sekarang!"

Jean menatap Mikasa ketika mendengar getaran pada suaranya. Mata wanita itu sudah berkaca-kaca lagi. Jean lekas memeluknya dan kali ini Mikasa tidak menolak pelukannya. Mikasa menangis lagi.

"Shh. Iya, iya, sayang. Akan kuganti sekarang, ya," bisik Jean dengan lembut walaupun rasa dongkol memenuhi dadanya. Dia mengusap rambutnya dan mengecup keningnya. "Tunggu, ya."

Jean melepas pelukannya dan memutar tubuh ke arah pintu. Mikasa memegangi tangannya. "Jangan lama-lama," ucapnya dengan intonasi manja yang membuatnya terkejut.

Jean tersenyum tulus. "Iya."

Dia lekas keluar rumah untuk menuju toko kue terdekat. Toko itu baru saja memasang tulisan "buka" ketika Jean tiba di sana. Dia membeli apa yang Mikasa pinta, empat potong kue keju. Kue-kue itu masih terasa dingin di dalam kantong kertasnya ketika dia tiba di rumah. Mikasa sudah menantinya di dapur. Jean menaruh kantong kertasnya di atas meja dan mengambil piring beserta garpu. Dia menyiapkan segalanya untuk Mikasa yang masih cemberut.

Empat potong kue keju itu habis dalam waktu cepat. Jean tersenyum geli melihat betapa lahapnya Mikasa ketika makan dan cahaya di matanya yang semakin terang dari suapan ke suapan. Wanita itu tersenyum padanya setelah dia minum. Dia beranjak dan mengecup pipinya. "Terima kasih, Jean," ucapnya dengan lembut. "Aku mencintaimu."

Dada Jean terasa tergelitik. Dia menarik Mikasa untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya dan mencium bibirnya. Rasa kue keju yang Mikasa makan terkecap oleh lidahnya.

…

**iv. Jean tidak pernah bisa menolak Mikasa.**

Mikasa sangat lengket pada Jean akhir-akhir ini. Jean tahu salah satu hal yang menyebabkan itu adalah adanya nyawa dari penyatuan mereka yang mengisi rahimnya. Kini dia pun tahu itu sudah terjadi semenjak reaksi berlebihan Mikasa soal kue kejunya yang dimakan olehnya.

Mereka baru saja selesai makan malam. Mikasa sempat menyimak radio sebelum masuk ke kamar mereka untuk duduk di bagian yang dekat dengan meja kerja Jean. Jean sedang menyelesaikan berkas-berkas yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya sebagai komandan.

"Jean." Mikasa menarik-narik kausnya dari samping sebagai gestur untuk meminta Jean menemaninya di atas tempat tidur.

Jean terkekeh. "Sebentar. Aku sedang bekerja, Mikasa."

Mikasa memberengut. Jean terkejut tetapi tersenyum saat Mikasa berdiri di belakangnya dan memeluk lehernya. Dagu wanita itu menempel pada kepalanya. Tangannya menghalangi arah pandang Jean pada berkas-berkas di meja. Jean memegang tangan Mikasa dengan lembut dan menggesernya agar dia bisa melihat tanggung jawab pekerjaannya. Mikasa mengembalikan tangannya pada posisi sebelumnya.

"Jean. Nanti saja. Temani aku tidur," Mikasa berkata tepat di belakang telinga Jean. Jean bergidik. Penanya lepas dari tangannya ketika Mikasa mulai mengecupi belakang lehernya. Tangan yang sebelumnya hanya melingkari lehernya kini menarik-narik kausnya hingga melewati kepalanya dan lepas dari tubuhnya. Jean menengok ke belakang dan Mikasa langsung menyambar bibirnya. Dia menarik Mikasa hingga duduk di atas pangkuannya. Ketika ciuman mereka semakin dalam, Jean menggendong Mikasa dan membaringkannya di atas tempat tidur.

Mereka bercinta dan Jean benar-benar melupakan pekerjaannya selama melakukannya. Dia baru teringat lagi mengenai hal tersebut ketika mereka sudah selesai dan Mikasa menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantal. Jean mengusap dahinya yang berkeringat menggunakan tangan kanannya.

"Mikasa, bangunlah sebentar," bisik Jean dengan suaranya yang masih serak.

Alih-alih mengikuti permintaan Jean, Mikasa memeluk tubuhnya. "Mau ke mana?"

Jean terkekeh. "Pekerjaanku belum selesai."

Dekapan Mikasa semakin erat. Sentuhan kulit ke kulit di antara tubuh mereka membuat Jean mengerang.

"Bisakah kau setidaknya menunggu sampai aku tertidur?" pinta Mikasa. Nada manja yang terlontar dari bibir Mikasa membuat Jean gemas.

Jean memperkirakan bisa-bisa dia begadang hingga dini hari jika memenuhi permintaan Mikasa. Namun, responsnya tetaplah senyum yang ditempelkan pada kening istrinya. Dia menangkup pipi Mikasa di tengah kedua tangannya. "Apa pun untukmu, sayangku."

…

**v. Jean tidak pernah bisa menolak Mikasa.**

Jatah cuti melahirkan Mikasa hanya tinggal seminggu lagi ketika dia tiba-tiba memberi tahu Jean, "Aku ingin berhenti jadi prajurit."

Jean, dengan dua perannya sebagai suami dan komandan Mikasa, sangat terkejut akan apa yang dikatakan Mikasa. Dia meminta Mikasa untuk duduk. Wanita itu masih menggendong putra mereka, Marco, yang sudah berhenti menangis dan tertidur di dalam dekapan ibunya.

"Kenapa? Kau adalah prajurit paling kuat, Mikasa."

Tangisan Marco pecah kembali sebelum Mikasa sempat menjawab. Dia berdiri lagi dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Bayi berusia tujuh minggu itu masih enggan berhenti menangis setelah beberapa upaya yang Mikasa coba. Jean berdiri, mengambil alih Marco dari tangan Mikasa, membisikkan desisan di telinga, dan menimang putra mereka. Tangis keras yang sulit berhenti itu akhirnya berubah menjadi tawa manis yang membuat kedua orang tuanya terbius hingga hampir melupakan topik pembicaraan mereka.

Mikasa adalah yang lebih dulu tersadar. Dia menatap Jean lagi. Walaupun wajahnya diliputi konflik yang tidak Jean mengerti, dia memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh sayang.

"Itulah sebabnya," ucapnya sembari mengedik ke arah Marco. "Aku ingin Marco diurus langsung olehku, Jean. Aku tidak mau orang asing yang mengurusnya."

Jean menatap punggung Marco. Putranya itu sudah tertidur kembali di bahunya. Kakinya masih bergerak maju-mundur sebagai upaya agar Marco tidak menangis lagi.

"Kita bisa menitipkannya pada ibuku selama kita bekerja," tawar Jean.

"Trost jauh sekali dari sini. Kasihan Marco jika harus bepergian jauh setiap hari. Aku juga sudah memikirkan itu."

Jean menempelkan pipinya pada kepala Marco lama-lama. Dia mengecup putranya penuh sayang. Rambut hitam yang diwarisi dari ibunya pun memiliki kelembutan yang sama. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Aroma yang sama dengan Mikasa terhirup hidungnya. Dadanya membuncah karena kasih sayang. Dia masih terdiam lama dan belum menjawab kata-kata Mikasa.

"Jean?" panggil Mikasa. "Sebagai suami dan komandanku, apakah kau mengizinkan jika aku berhenti menjadi prajurit?"

Pikiran Jean kembali tersadar akan pembicaraan mereka. Buah hati mereka yang manis selalu bisa menjadi usikan terbaik dari konsentrasinya. Dia memikirkan sarannya sendiri. Mereka tinggal di distrik tengah, jelas jauh sekali dari Trost. Dia menatap Mikasa lama. Pertimbangan-pertimbangan berputar di kepalanya. Mata wanita itu memandangnya dengan harapan dan kesungguhan di matanya.

"Sebagai komandanmu, aku sangat menyayangkan sekali kehilangan prajurit sekuat dirimu, Mikasa," ucap Jean. Dia menjeda sebentar. Dadanya memberat melihat kekecewaan di wajah Mikasa. "Tapi baik sebagai komandan maupun suamimu, _terutama suamimu_ , aku mengizinkanmu."

Mikasa tersenyum. Kekecewaan luntur dari wajahnya. Jean menyerahkan Marco ketika Mikasa merentangkan tangannya untuk menggendong putra mereka lagi. Wanita itu mengecup pelipis putranya dalam jangka waktu yang lama sembari memejamkan mata. Jean terenyuh melihat pemandangan itu.

"Aku mengizinkanmu selama kau tidak menyesal karena sudah berjuang sejauh ini, Mikasa."

Mikasa menggeleng. "Keluargaku lebih penting."

Jean memeluk Mikasa dengan hati-hati tanpa menjepit Marco. Dia bergantian mengecup kening Mikasa dan bagian belakang kepala Marco dengan penuh sayang. "Terima kasih," bisiknya sembari menempelkan kening mereka berdua.

"Aku yang berterima kasih," tanggap Mikasa. "Terima kasih sudah memberi izin."

"Tidak perlu mengatakan terima kasih untuk itu. Apa pun yang menurutmu terbaik, Mikasa. Apa pun selama kau bahagia."

Mikasa mengecup bibir Jean sembari menjinjit. Dia menarik diri dan menatap suaminya. "Aku berpikir untuk mulai berkebun sebagai pengisi waktu luang. Seperti yang ibuku lakukan dulu. Tidak apa-apa jika kupakai halaman belakang rumah kita untuk itu?"

Jean menangkup wajah Mikasa menggunakan kedua tangannya. "Iya. Pakai saja, sayang." Dia senang istrinya sudah benar-benar memikirkan hal-hal untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dada Jean terasa dipenuhi cinta saat Mikasa menyandarkan kepala pada bahunya dan mengecup lehernya.

…

**i. Jean tidak pernah bisa menolak Mikasa—**

Niccolo sering mengirimi Jean anggur-anggur terbaik. Jean menyimpan botol anggur-anggur itu di satu lemari di dapur. Awalnya, dia hanya meminumnya di malam hari atau di saat istimewa seperti ulang tahunnya, ulang tahun Mikasa, ulang tahun putra mereka, atau ulang tahun pernikahan mereka. Yang Niccolo katakan merupakan anggur terbaik memang benar-benar anggur terbaik hingga Jean kadang-kadang meminumnya di pagi hari saat Mikasa belum bangun atau siang hari ketika Mikasa sedang berkebun.

Pertama kali Mikasa menangkap basah Jean meminum anggur di pagi hari, dia menerima jeweran keras dari istrinya. "Ini masih pagi! Kau tidak seharusnya minum anggur di pagi hari!" bentaknya.

Jean menuruti apa kata Mikasa setelah itu, tetapi kembali menyelinap untuk meminum anggur selain di malam hari. Ini adalah kesekian kali dia menyelinap di belakang Mikasa, dan dia tertangkap basah lagi. Respons Mikasa masih sama. Dia marah dan membentak Jean meskipun kali ini tanpa menjewernya.

"Aku selalu menuruti apa katamu, Mikasa. Tolong berikan aku kelonggaran untuk yang satu ini," Jean memohon.

Mikasa tidak menjawabnya. Malam-malam selama satu minggu setelah itu, Jean tidak diizinkan tidur bersama istrinya sendiri dan terpaksa tidur di atas sofa tanpa selimut dan bantal. Sofanya tidak cukup untuk memfasilitasi tubuhnya yang tinggi. Ketidaknyamanan menyerangnya selama tujuh hari.

Selama itu, Jean tetap meminum anggur di pagi hari dan setelah makan siang saat dia libur. Mikasa tidak mengatakan apa-apa padanya, tetapi melempar pandangan sengit. Suatu malam dia merasakan pipinya ditepuk lembut. Dia mendengar Mikasa memanggil namanya di tengah tidurnya di atas sofa. Jean membuka lipatan tangannya dan langsung mendekap istrinya. Dia tidak mengatakan apa pun dan menanti Mikasa mengutarakan maksudnya sampai membangunkannya.

"Jean," panggil Mikasa lagi. Dia menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk melepaskan diri dari dekapan suaminya. Tangannya mengusap kepala Jean dengan lembut. "Tidurlah di kamar. Bersamaku."

Jean tersenyum walaupun matanya masih terasa berat. Dia mengangguk dalam diam. Mikasa memegangi tangannya dalam perjalanan menuju kamar, seolah-olah menuntunnya. Dia memeluk istrinya erat-erat dalam tidurnya karena merasa sudah kehilangan ini begitu lama. Dia merasakan Mikasa melakukan hal yang sama.

Di pagi hari, Jean kembali meneguk anggur bahkan sebelum ada sarapan yang mengisi perutnya. Mikasa meliriknya, tetapi benar-benar mengabaikannya. Jean menyimpulkan Mikasa sudah baik-baik saja akan kebiasaannya itu. Walaupun Mikasa keberatan, dia merasa tidak mau menerima komplain dari siapa pun terkait hal ini, meskipun itu datang dari istri tersayangnya sendiri.

— **kecuali terkait permintaannya untuk berhenti meminum anggur selain di malam hari.**

**Author's Note:**

> Pokoknya Jean bucin banget gak bisa ngomong enggak ke Mikasa tapi dia juga bucin sama wine dari Niccolo 😭


End file.
